Cold open
A cold open (also called a teaser sequence) is a narrative tactic used in television and films. It is the technique of jumping directly into a story at the beginning of the show before the title sequence or opening credits are shown. In television, this is often done on the theory that involving the audience in the plot as soon as possible will reduce the likelihood of their switching from a show during the opening commercial. A cold open may also be used to recap events in previous episodes or storylines that will be revisited during the current episode. The cold open technique is sometimes used in films. There, "cold opening" still refers to the opening moments or scenes, but not necessarily to the full duration before the title card, as the title card might appear well after the cold open has been achieved. Development In the early 1960s, few American series used cold opens, and half-hour situation comedies almost never made use of them prior to 1965. Many American series that ran from the early 1960s through the middle years of the decade (even sitcoms) adopted cold opens in later seasons. Cold opens became widespread on television by the mid-1960s. Their use was an economical way of setting up a plot without having to introduce the regular characters, or even the series synopsis, which would typically be outlined in the title sequence itself. British producer Lew Grade's many attempts to break into the American market meant that various shows he was involved with incorporated the cold open. Later, many British action-adventure series employed the format, such as The New Avengers (1976–1977) and The Professionals (1977–1981). During the 1960s and 1970s, daytime soap operas became the main user of cold opens, with most American soaps employing the format. In the late 1970s and early 1980s, some shows began with highlights from the previous episode. In the 1970s and 1980s, many traditional multi-camera sitcoms usually launched straight into the opening theme song, although this has changed in modern use. Documentaries do not use cold openings as frequently as fictional shows. The World at War (1973–1974) is one famous exception, where in a few short minutes an especially poignant moment is featured; after the title sequence, the events that explain the episode are outlined more fully. Current uses in television Nickelodeon Shows The cold open became common if not standard for Nickelodeon Shows in the early 2000s. U.S. Co-Productions like The Upside Down Show often have a traditional cold opening, which sets up the plot using the main cast members (in Upside Down's case Shane Dundas is seen in the background doing something while David Collins is introducing the episode). Some sitcoms, however, use cold opens which have nothing to do with the plot of an episode, but involve physical comedy or bantering. News Most news shows, including on channels providing 24-hour news coverage, use cold opens to introduce a summary of the stories covered in that edition. Dramas Cold opens are common in science fiction dramas and crime dramas. In the U.S., TV shows will occasionally forgo a standard cold open at the midway point of a two-part episode, or during a "special" episode. Vince Gilligan has been declared "Undisputed Master of the Cold Open" in multiple reviews, detailing particular episodes of Better Call Saul and Breaking Bad. Soap operas While several soaps experimented with regular opens in the early 2000s, all U.S. daytime dramas are currently using cold opens. Typically, a soap opera cold open begins where the last scene of the previous episode ended, sometimes replaying the entire last scene. After several scenes – usually to set up which storylines will be featured in the episode – the opening credits are shown. By contrast, most British soap operas typically begin with regular opens. In other media Film In film production, the section of the film before the opening credits is called the pre-credits, and they are sometimes crafted as a cold open. In some films, the title card does not appear until the end. In such cases, one cannot refer to the entire film as the "opening", and the term "cold open" in these instances refers to the opening moments or scenes. Likewise, in films with excessively long pre-credits sequences, the "cold open" does not necessarily refer to the entire pre-credits sequence. Radio Cold opens were also an occasional device in radio. Jack Benny's weekly program would usually begin with Don Wilson reading standard copy announcing the name of the program and introducing the stars. Sometimes, however, particularly for a show at the start of a new season, the actors would launch into material without any announcement and perform a sketch written to give the audience the impression they were eavesdropping on the stars' off-microphone lives. That would be followed by the more standard Don Wilson introductions and the show would proceed as usual after that. Video games Many video games have included cold opens. These either begin with a lengthy opening sequence or include an entire level before the titles. It is common in Japanese RPGs, with the original Final Fantasy an early example. Nomenclature Cold opens sometimes employ a segment known as a "teaser" or "tease". A memorandum was written by Gene Roddenberry on 2 May 1966, as a supplement to the Writer–Director Information Guide for the original Star Trek series, describing the format of a typical episode. This quotation refers to a cold open, commonly known as a teaser: }} The "hook" of the teaser was some unexplained plot element that was alluded to in the teaser, or cold open, which was intended to keep audiences interested enough in the show to dissuade them from changing stations while the titles and opening commercial roll. In television series, a similar technique called a cliffhanger is often employed before commercial breaks, to keep the audience from switching channels during the break. A closing scene at the end of a show, after end credits, is known as the "tag". See also *Title sequence *Hot switch *In medias res References Category:Film and television opening sequences Category:Television terminology Category:Film and video terminology